Digital assistants can provide a variety of features for device users and can make it easier to interact with devices to perform tasks, get information, and stay connected with friends and colleagues using voice interactions. Typically, the user can interact with the digital assistant using voice inputs, and the digital assistant can speak to the user using its own voice. Current features perform in a satisfactory manner for many use scenarios, but increased functionality can make digital assistants even more beneficial and productive.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.